IMBM Basic Ranks
In IMBM each soldier has a rank which signals his position in his class. Some ranks have a role to play while some just show experience. List and Roles of Ranks #Recruit (REC)- The lowest rank in IMBM, this is given to new recruits or those new to killzone. The role is to simply provide support for team. #Soldier(SOL)- 2nd rank, given to experienced recruits or people familiar with killzone. Also given to people who have shown skill to by-pass the recruit rank. The role of a soldier is to provide support to the team and aid the recruits. #Corporal(CPL)- This rank must be earned by and can only be given to new recruits upon special request from High Command. It is the 3rd rank and the first rank in the path to leadership. The role of the Corporal is to lead Soldiers and Recruits to victory while no other higher ranks are present. #Sergant(SGT)- 4th rank, can only be earned by Corporals unless granted upon special request from High Command. The role of the sergant is to lead all lower ranks than him to victory while using a corporal as 2nd in command of the squad when no higher ranks are present. The sergant must do this while taking care of his orders as part of his class. #Gunnery Sergant(GST)- 5th rank, can only be earned unless granted upon special request from High Command. The role of the Gunnery Sergant is the same as the sergant, however the gunnery sergant rank is given only to sergants who have shown great skill and experience, in a debate over who is to lead a squad between a SGT and GST, the GST is to lead. #Colonel(COL)- 6th Rank, the final rank before reaching major leader status. It can only be earned by GSTs or granted upon special request from High Command. The Colonel is to lead all soldiers who are below his rank while personally choosing his 2nd in Command of the squad when he is the highest rank around. The Colonel is allowed to demote ranks lower than him but only upon permission of a Commander. Even with the benefits of being a COL, a COL must do his role in the class aswell without question. #Field Leader(FLR)- The 7th rank, the position of FLR can only be chosen by a commander or given to by High Command. The role of the FLR is to lead all positions in the field besides a 2iC or Commander. When an FLR is in command he/she may choose someone to be his/her 2nd in command. An FLR is allowed to demote with permisision of Commander. Due to his/her status and FLR is able to change the role of the class at the present time, not a permanent change however, if a 2iC or Commander is present, an FLR is not allowed to change the role. An FLR is not a 3rd in Command role, he/she may not edit the wikia page of the class w/o permission of High Command or the Commander, and must respect the 2iC and Commander, also he may not take place in important class decisions but can give his input to the 2iC and Commander. #2nd In Command of Class(2iC)- The 2nd most important rank of a class. A 2iC can only be chosen by a Commander or granted upon debates in High Command meetings. The role of a 2iC is to aid the Commander in important decisions of the class and lead the entire class when the Commander is not around. When in charge the 2iC is able to pick who will be his 2nd in command. A 2iC is able to change the role of the class for the period of time he/she is in charge. The wikia page may be edited by the 2iC to an extent. #Commander of Class- The highest rank of a class. The Commander is to be respected by all ranks. Commanders are allowed to take place in High Command meetings when invited. Commanders are in full control of their class, he/she may change the roles of the class permanently or presently whenever he pleases. The making of a wiki page is given to him/her (even though most pages have been started all ready, he/she is allowed to edit whenever). The Commander is always the leader of his class when present. A Commander may demote whomever with reason, but can be denied a demote by High Command. NOTE: ALL CLASSES ARE TO TAKE PLACE IN FIGHTING NO MATTER WHAT THE RANK.